1. The Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to emergency medical support and comfort equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a emergency inflatable device for securing a patient""s spinal region immediately following a trauma to that area of the body and during transport to a medical facility.
2. The Background Art.
It has long been known in the medical field that any movement of the spinal column following an accident or injury in which the spinal column is traumatized can paralyze the patient or even cause death. Accordingly, there are many apparatus and devices for supporting the spinal region of the body as a first treatment following a serious accident or trauma.
For example, devices known as backboards have been used and continue to be used by emergency medical personnel in virtually all first aid situations in which the spinal area is involved. These backboards are usually planar in shape and stiff in construction, typically being formed of wood, metal or hardened plastic, in order to provide a firm, yet transportable, support device. The use of a backboard entails generally the steps of laying the device next to the injured patient, gently moving the patient onto the backboard such that the backboard is contiguous with the patient""s spinal region, if possible, and then securing the patient to the backboard in order to minimize or prevent movement during transport to a medical facility in an ambulance or other similar vehicle.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an emergency spinal support device which provides comfort and support during transport to a medical facility to a patient suffering from spinal trauma. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a spinal support device which is easy, quick, inexpensive, and sanitary to use. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an effective and comfortable supplement to existing spinal support devices, such as backboards, in order to more efficiently transport spinal trauma patients to medical facilities.
The invention provides an emergency inflatable spinal support device configured for use with a rigid backboard. Preferably, the backboard is a standard, single, continuous backboard. The device includes an inflatable bladder configured to be removably coupled to the backboard. In addition, straps can be attached to the bladder to removable couple the bladder to the backboard.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the inflatable bladder is expandable and collapsible between a first, uninflated configuration, and a second, inflated configuration. In the first, uninflated configuration the bladder is substantially flat. In the second, inflated configuration the bladder expands to fill a gap between the backboard and a patient""s body.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the bladder includes a lower surface to abut to the backboard, and an upper surface to conform to a patient""s body. Preferably, the upper surface is concave when inflated. Preferably, the lower surface of the bladder is flat when coupled to the backboard.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the bladder includes a plurality of elongated sections extending along a longitudinal axis of the bladder. The sections include inner sections located at a middle of the bladder, and outer sections located at a periphery of the bladder. Preferably, the outer sections have a height greater than a height of the inner sections. In addition, the bladder can include intermediate sections located between the inner and outer sections. The intermediate sections can have a height greater than the inner sections, but less than the outer sections.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the bladder is foldable and unfoldable between initial and subsequent configurations. In the initial configuration the bladder is folded upon itself for storage. In the subsequent configuration the bladder is unfolded for use.
A method in accordance with the present invention includes providing a flat, rigid backboard, and an inflatable bladder. The bladder can be provided in an initial, folded configuration, and unfolded from the initial, folded configuration to a subsequent unfolded configuration which is substantially flat. The bladder is removably secured to the backboard. The patient is placed on the bladder, and the bladder inflated to conform to spaces between the backboard and the patient. The patient is secured to the backboard.
After transportation, the patient can be released and removed from the backboard. The bladder can be deflated and removed from the backboard. Preferably, the bladder is disposable and is discarded after use. The cost of the bladder can be charged to the patient""s bill as a separate item.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, which together illustrate by way of example, the features of the invention.